v2smutstonefandomcom-20200214-history
The Secret of the Lamps
This event has important differences from past 21 day events. Like past events, there is a daily tournament where the top 50 players with the most Mystery Cups earn Gold Lamps. At the end of the daily tournament the Mystery Cups quantity is reset. Opening duel chests earns Bronze Lamps and Mystery Cups. There is a marathon which lasts throughout the 21 days whereby the final top 500 get the event mythic card. The event chapter "Conquer the Guardians" is arranged differently and combat mechanics is different (details below). Defeating guardians earns Bronze Lamps and Boss Keys. Defeating bosses earns Silver Lamps and energy. Bronze Lamps open Copper Dragon Coffers, Silver Lamps open Silver Dragon Coffers and Gold Lamps open Golden Dragon Coffers. Lamps The event features three types of Lamps: Bronze, Silver and Gold Lamps. Bronze Lamps - obtained from opening duel chest, defeating guardian stages in event chapter, purchase using sapphires, ?? quests opening in phase 2 Silver Lamps - obtained from defeating bosses in event chapter, picking in a Copper Dragon Coffer Gold Lamps - obtained from winning the event daily tournament (top 50 with most Mystery Cups each day), picking in a Silver Dragon Coffer Coffers Copper dragon coffer - 3 pickings, opportunities to pick 1 unique event card and taking Silver lamps instead of cards are guaranteed. Consumes 750 Bronze Lamps to open. Unfortunately, you may be forced to choose between Silver Lamps and the unique event card. Silver Dragon coffer - 5 pickings, opportunities to pick 1 unique event card and taking Gold lamps instead of cards are guaranteed. Consumes 150 Silver Lamps to open. Golden Dragon coffer - 10 pickings, unique event artifact is guaranteed. Consumes 100 Gold Lamps to open Event Cards These cards can only be obtained by opening the appropriate coffers during the duration of the event. Rogue Forest Guardian Necromancer Witch Hunter Pagan Pitlord Lady of Pain *for the duration of the event, these cards will gain a bonus of 200% to AT and HP. Artifact New feature of the game and are designed similar to stones. Obtained from the Golden Dragon Coffer. Combine duplicates of the same artifact to level up the artifact (costs gold) - number of duplicates required at each level is 4 (to get level 2), 8, 12 then 20. Insert them into any black card (without an ability) to grant the card a new ability. Removal of the artifact from a card costs 15K gold at level 1, and progressively more gold at higher levels. Phase 1 artifact : Fireball. Conquer the Guardians Layout has changed from previous event chapters. Defeating guardians (consumes energy) earns Bronze Lamps and Boss Keys. Defeating bosses (consumes Boss Keys) earns Silver Lamps and energy. Combat takes into account the total damage that your cards makes against an enemy with thousands of HP. Unlike previous event chapters where progress depends on your strongest deck, there is a chance to have repeated attempts at each stage before a countdown timer runs out. Path You can earn Bronze Lamps and Mystery Cups by completing Path quests. Completed objectives will not reset at the end of the daily tournament. The path quests are not available yet. They will probably be available at the start of the 2nd stage. Category:Events